Aaron and Ed : The Magic Room:
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: So Aaron finally decided to join Ed in France. It took them just 10 minutes to discover The Magic Room!


**Aaron and Ed : The Magic Room:**

Once they had collected the correct key and finally made their way inside, both men looked around their new home with intrigue and glee.

Ed scuttled from room to room, whooping with excitement.

It was almost palatial; each room grand, stately. He made his way to the deluxe kitchen, testing out the taps and finally through to the spacious bedroom and surveyed the view from the balcony.

"And this is where the magic happens…" Ed exclaimed, his eyes bright as they took in the sumptuous Queen sized bed.

"Aaron!" he called, keen to share this moment with his buddy.

Aaron looked in the doorway smiling. "Nice.." he nodded.

"Which side you want?" Ed asked patting the lush bed.

"Nearest the door." Aaron responded.

"Ah…" Ed returned, "that's actually my preference."

"Too bad" Aaron scowled, as he plonked himself down next to Ed, "you shouldn't have asked then!"

"Okay, I will wrestle you for it" challenged Ed. With which he lunged onto Aaron, pinning him down and slipping his hand under Aaron's left arm and locking it at Aaron's neck, gripping him in a half nelson.

"Really?" managed Aaron as he struggled to free himself. "You think?"

The boys rolled from one side to the other. Aaron retaliated by wrapping his leg tightly around his opponents and squeezed with all his might as they tussled.

Ed was strong, fit and a highly trained athlete. But Aaron was a street fighter and had a few tricks of his own.

As Ed managed to gain the upper hand, manoeuvring into a position to hold Aaron down, the mechanic could just reach the inside flesh of Ed's thigh with his teeth. He gave it a playful nip.

"Oucch!" yelled Ed. "Hey, I thought you knew I don't play dirty?"

"Hey, I thought you knew that I do!" replied his partner grinning cockily.

Ed loosened his grip and put his hand to his wound, whilst Aaron took the opportunity to break free.

"I see.." was Ed's response and he once again dived at his friend, ready for round two.

Again the two men locked bodies and thrashed around the luxurious bed.

Aaron threw himself on top of the rugby player, which would have been an extremely smooth move, had he not misjudged the distance and gone flying over the top of his bemused friend, crashing to a halt against the bedside table.

He let out a yell, clutching his shoulder, clearly in pain.

Ed scrambled off the bed to aid his injured friend.

"It's what happens when you try punching out of your league, he teased. "Not wise to mess with the pros" he jibed.

"Funny" Aaron grunted in response, rubbing his shoulder.

"Here, let me take a look" Ed insisted, as Aaron pulled away.

"I'm okay" he brushed off Ed's attentions.

The duvet had edged its way onto the floor and both men were sitting on it. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So who gets the door side?" Ed quipped with a smirk.

"Definitely me!" replied Aaron, still with his hand on his shoulder.

"And how'd you work that out?" laughed Ed, there only seems to be one man down to me and one left standing, he jostled.

"Oh I'm not down" retorted Aaron wincing as he leaned on his arm to ease himself off the floor.

Ed noticed this and stopped him from trying again. He undid two buttons of his shirt and pulled it back to expose the bruised shoulder.

He ran his hand across it and instantly the two boys felt the tingle as their flesh met flesh.

It stopped them both in their tracks.

"I'm so glad you decided to come" Ed offered. "This _will_ work out you know."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah"

He looked into his excited friends eyes, they were jumping with optimism. Aaron caught his gaze and Ed leaned his friend backwards onto the plush quilt.

Ed continued to run his hand over the damaged shoulder and gently began to massage the surrounding area.

He worked his fingers into Aaron's neck, subtly working small circles on both sides of the shoulder, along his collar bone and across to his blade.

Aaron let out a sigh as he began to relax. It had been quite a day and his emotions had hit every level along the way.

This felt good. Ed always seemed to be able to make him feel good and whatever it was he was doing with his fingers right now, was alone worth coming to France for.

As Ed removed his own shirt, Aaron caught his breath. Damn this man was hot. So fuckin' hot! Just the sight of his gorgeous physic aroused him. He planted his lips on Ed's. They were comforting, exciting and arousing all in one.

The two men revelled in the solitude and privacy they had finally found. No interruptions, no negotiations, just the two of them finally able to be completely alone.

They kissed long and hard. It became noisier and wetter; their tongues exploring and exchanging.

Both men were soon fully aroused.

"How's your shoulder?" asked Ed as he brushed his hand against it once again.

"It's not my shoulder that needs attention" Aaron responded provocatively.

Ed smirked and continued with his massaging. He worked his way along both sides of Aaron's torso, stimulating the tissues beneath and awakening every nerve as he went.

He lingered a little longer on the translucent areas surrounding Aaron's gradually fading scars.

As he reached his partner's trousers, he swiftly unfastened the button and tugged them down, expressing great delight as he released his target.

It was definitely pleased to see him as well and Aaron closed his eyes waiting for some attention to be bestowed upon it.

Ed eased his hungry friend onto his side and then onto his front. He continued his massaging, working down from the shoulders to the small of his back.

He fluctuated in intensity, sometimes his touch was featherlike, sending Aaron soaring to unfamiliar heights. And without warning Ed would increase the pressure and push his fingers deeply into Aaron's muscles, pulling and kneading his skin; driving Aaron wild.

Ed was proficient at this. Regular massage was part of his training routine and he had picked up some great techniques.

Aaron was completely helpless at this point; writhing with pleasure and desire; moaning aloud.

He rolled again onto his side and reached for another kiss and as he sunk deep into Ed's soft, warm lips, all his turmoil of the day seemed to melt away. He felt great relief from the recent events he had endured and truly began to believe that they could make a go of this.

When they finally broke away, Aaron gestured breathlessly to the bed." Let's try it out for durability?" he suggested.

Ed sniggered and as the two men clamoured back onto the bed, Aaron helped Ed to pull off his clothes revealing a huge, swollen erection to match his own. They took hold of each others eagerly.

Both men were groaning. Aaron shuffled downwards as he rubbed. The coarseness of Ed's pubic hair scratched his face as he did until he eventually reached his destination and slipped Ed's trophy into his mouth. Ed gasped and pressed Aaron's head into his groin.

He ran his fingers through Aaron's short spiky hair, erotically stimulating his scalp.

Aaron sucked hard and deep, with a slow, steady pace. Ed murmured loudly in appreciation.

As Aaron slipped his hand to fondle his balls, his partner blew out heavily, pushing himself in and out with Aaron's rhythm.

Aaron could taste his leaking pre-cum and licked it from the tip of Ed's twitching cock.

Aaron continued to palm his partners balls as he sucked; dribble eventually running from his chin as he did.

Ed's breathing had become a hum as he approached the point of no return and he pushed Aaron's head away tentatively. "Hold on Aaron…" he whispered.

The lube was packed somewhere in one of the bags, but Ed did have a condom in his wallet. He snatched at his jeans and grabbed the wallet, protruding just slightly from the back pocket.

He tore it open with his teeth and offered the content to Aaron.

Aaron reached out and grasped it, rolling it swiftly onto his rigid cock.

He was unconcerned by the lack of lubrication and spat liberally onto his hand, coating it around his impatient dick.

He then offered his fingers to his partner, who was visibly quivering with anticipation. He pulled the digits into his mouth and smeared them with his own spittle.

He then braced himself in readiness for the familiar soreness he knew he must surpass before he could fully enjoy his lover's ministrations.

Aaron eased his first two fingers slowly into his partner's passage and worked them to and fro. Ed arched his back and pushed against the intrusion; craving full penetration.

One more spit on his hand and smear of his cock and Aaron was ready to insert himself.

He pulled back his own foreskin and entered himself part way. It was tight and he felt his partners muscles contracting in protest. He took his hand and adjusted his position just slightly, adding more saliva as he did.

Ed let out his groan of discomfort as Aaron plunged as deep as he could reach, delving slowly but firmly.

They worked it together, riding the pain until it had passed.

Before too long Aaron could feel the tension leave his lover and his strained groans become murmurs of joy. Aaron stepped up his pace and pushed and jabbed into the sportsman's butt.

"There…yes there!" cried Ed, as Aaron hit his sweet spot. "Ooh damn that's good" he growled, to Aaron's delight.

He pumped hard, grasping Ed's throbbing cock in his hand as he did, rubbing it fervently, thrilled by his lover's enjoyment.

The lovers panted as they rocked. Ed reached out his arms and grabbed the edge of the bed as his new boyfriend fucked away at him. Aaron thrust and Ed bucked until without

warning, they slithered off the side of the bed and landed back on the quilt they had abandoned just a little while earlier.

It did not interrupt their love making for long however and they were soon back in rhythm on the floor. Aaron sliding in and out, back and forth; both men consumed by the passion they shared.

Aaron soon felt his surge approaching and he continued to lavish his attentions on his rugby player's cock. It was not long before he began to jerk uncontrollably as he released his climax with a long grunt.

It spurted wildly into the confines of the protection and Ed followed immediately afterwards, joining Aaron's hand to pump and catch his sticky eruption as it ripped from him.

"Oh damn Aaron, that was fucking amazing!" he gasped breathlessly, whilst his spunk continued to ejaculate over their hands.

His balls squeezed and throbbed emptying every last drop. He circled the creamy mass into Aaron's hand with his own.

It was hot and erotic for them both and they flopped onto the crumpled bed cover, strewn across the floor; their chests heaving as they revelled in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Aaron let out a long, deep sigh as he brushed some sweat from his top lip. He could feel his dick soften as the pulsations finished and he carefully pulled himself away from his lover.

"How's your shoulder?" Ed grinned.

"Well it stood the distance better than the bed did!" Aaron retorted, wiping the cum from his hands onto his discarded shirt.

Ed chuckled in agreement. "With magic like that Aaron, _we're_ gonna make the distance you know" he offered reassuringly.

Aaron looked at him pensively. Yeah, he thought, we just might and he smiled silently to himself. This just might have been the right decision after all.


End file.
